Optical fiber pressure sensors, particularly those utilized in harsh environments, such as in downhole environments, are predominantly plagued by temperature changes and drift sources. Thus, where measurement is attempted, additional sensors have been required to attempt to compensate for such temperature changes, and drift of the measurement. For example, two pressure sensors might be employed near each other having different sensor characteristics (i.e., different responses to the undesired parameter), and calculations may be made in an attempt to eliminate the effect of the parameter on the measurement (effectively in an attempt to isolate the parameter of interest, e.g., temperature effects at the point of interest).
While this may appear to be a good solution, conditions at the two sensors must be exact to accurately eliminate the influences of the undesired parameter. Also, the need to set up and run multiple sensors at every measurement point of interest can be tedious and costly.
What is needed in the art is a simple, low cost solution to elimination of temperature changes and drift sources in optical fiber pressure sensors.